A Snowy Birthday
by Pokefan291
Summary: Today is Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya's 15th birthday! So in honor of that I have written a fanfic. Using my OC as his 'like' little sister, Hikari, Enjoy!


TODAY IS FUBUKI SHRIOU'S BIRTHDAY! And because he is my "like" older brother it is my job as a little sister to write a fanfic for him! (For more info on that, check my profile). Hope you like it, its been a while since I have written anything so here goes something!

* * *

><p>Febuary 24th<p>

Everyone got up early today, earlier than Fubuki, because it is his birthday today and they are planning something big!

"So what should we go?" Endou asks, his hands placed in a thinking position.

"Well, what would he like?" Kazemaru asks questioningly, arms crossed.

"Hikari-chan would know, right?" Tachimukai questions, turning to face the girl standing in front.

"Ummmm…well…you know since the accident…Fubuki doesn't really like celebrating his birthday…" Hikari says rather quietly as if feeling sad for him onii-san.

"Why not?" Toramaru asks questioningly.

"Well…" Hikari starts looking at the ground, then raising her head to face the team, "He told me, that it is like a constant reminder of Atsuya…"

"What's wrong with that?" Tsunami asks, hands being his head.

"Atsuya was his twin brother after all and since he has always spent his birthday with him, he just feels alone now…" Hikari says sadly.

"There is no worries about that now!" Endou says standing up, placing a fist in the air, "He will spend it with us and then he wont be alone!"

Hikari looks at her captain with thoughtful eyes, letting out, "Endou-senpai…."

Meanwhile, up in Fubuki's room, he has gotten up early as well. He sits on his bed looking at a picture that seemed to bring back a lot of memories for him.

"Atsuya…" He lets out sadly as he looks at the picture. It has him and Atsuya sitting and in back of them their parents and a birthday cake in front of him. They were all smiling happily. Fubuki closes his eyes and gives a soft, happy smile, "Happy 15th birthday…"

[Knock-Knock]

Fubuki turns his attention to the sound coming from his closed door.

"Fubuki-niisan." Hikari's sweet voice rings, "Time to get up, breakfast is ready."

"Ok." He answers as he hears footsteps walking away from his door.

He takes a deep breath as he sets the picture on the nightstand and leaves the room.

The rest of the day was just a plain normal day. After breakfast everyone went outside for practice. No one mentioned Fubuki's birthday all day because they didn't want to tip him off for the surprise they were throwing for him. By time they knew it, it was getting dark, so everyone went inside to wash up before dinner.

"Fubuki-niisan." Hikari calls from behind, running up to the white haired boy.

"Yes?" he replies turning around to face the young black haired manager.

"Can you come with me for a sec?" She asks motioning him to follow her.

He agrees as he follows her. They walk until the reach Endou's special training place. They sit down on the bench and watch the sun as it prepares for its setting.

"What did you want?" Fubuki asks questioningly eyes still fixed on the sight of the sunset.

"How was your birthday?" She simply asks facing the same direction.

Fubuki looks at her surprised at her question. He closes his eyes then resets his gaze, "It was good."

"That's good to hear." Hikari says giving a smile.

Fubuki smiles at her as he places his hand on his little sister's head as Hikari smiles. Suddenly, as if by the means of magic, snow began to lightly fall.

"Its snowing…" Hikari says breath taken away by the sudden snow, "Maybe its Atsuya."

Fubuki looks at her with a smile as if agreeing with the statement.

"Fubuki-niisan." Hikari starts. Fubuki looks at her as she continues, "Atsuya is telling you that you don't have to be alone on your birthday! Spend it with your friends!"

Fubuki gets up, "I guess you and Atsuya are right."

"Yeah!" Hikari says bouncing up to meet Fubuki, "Lets go back before we catch a cold."

The start heading back to the school as the snow falls lightly all around them. They soon reach the gates of the school, but Hikari abruptly stops leaving Fubuki a few steps ahead of her.

"Hikari-chan? What's wrong?" Fubuki asks a little worried.

"Here's her birthday present!" Hikari yells before running and giving her brother a big hug.

Fubuki, who is a little surprised, suddenly softens his gaze and returns the hug, "Thank you, it's the best present I have ever gotten."

Hikari looks up thoughtfully, "Really?"

"Yes…" Fubuki answers feeling the warmth spread through his body.

They hug within the falling snow until they head back inside. They prepare to head to the dinning hall but when they open the door the room is pitch black.

"Huh?" Fubuki lets out. He reaches for the lights, "Lets turn on the lights."

He flicks it on as he is surprised to see the whole team already within the room.

"SURPRISE!" They all yell suddenly.

"W-what?" Fubuki lets out in a stunned tone.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yells again as Fuyuka brings out a cake.

Fubuki looks at it as he sees it is as white as the snow and in the center a soccer ball with fifteen candles around it.

"Guy…" Fubuki lets out with slight tears in his eyes, "T-thank you."

"Come on, no crying, make a wish and blow that candles out!" Endou urges.

Fubuki closes his eyes prepared to blow out the candles before letting out, "My wish has already come true…"

* * *

><p>How was that? Pretty good? Maybe, maybe not. I added the snow part because today on Febuary 24th, it snowed giving me a 90-minute delay. We haven't had snow all winter and we suddenly get snow out of nowhere. It was defiantly Atsuya work! Happy Birthday Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya!<p> 


End file.
